clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ACP2
ACP2, not to be confused with the ACP's official copycat, ACP II, is one of the ACP imposters who try to attract penguins to join their army and win. However, with the fact that many penguins knew that this was an imposter and it was no sub-division, only some did. Today, there are only around a thousand members as of July 2009. History By 2007, ACP was already one of the best armies in Antarctica. Penguins need to have high expectations to join the large army. All those low-ranks decided to create a copycat of ACP so that penguins will join and think that they are in a high-ranking sub-division of ACP, as ACP has few sub-divisions. The lie continued and the real ACP did not bother. They thought that the army spirit will go up, and that more will fight with snowballs. After the remains of ACP transformed into ACP II, ACP2 felt that this was a copycat of themselves. So, together with other ACP copycats, they sued ACP II and another copycat, AACP, for misuse of their name (and stealing members as the reason for AACP). The lawsuit was later dropped after ACP2 faced difficulties with the leaders. Some of them disagreed that they should move to South Pole City, while some did. They also fought over politics of the leader's worthiness and the heir of the leader. The problems were solved by December 2008. The lie was exposed in April 2009, when a member accidentally went into the conference room while finding his coin and noticed some files on the side. He wanted to see his profile, but at the front of the file, he saw "copycat of ACP". It was not at all part of ACP! They won't get high privelledges of acknowledgements! They are not in the best army at all! When the leader found him in the room looking at the file, he immediately stated that no one could quit for 15 years. Now, everybody is stuck in the army. Thankfully, more facilities and activities were introduced, and they decided to stay. The rule was not lifted, though. Ranks There are 5 ranks, with Mastermind at the top and Soldier at the bottom. *'Mastermind': The head of the army, whom controls everything and get the highest priveledges. But after the fights, the mastermind was overthrown and became a general. Now the generals control the army. *'Generals': Those who could submit suggestions and could control part of the army. They get high priveledges but after the mastermind was overthrown, they get the highest priveledges. *'Destructator':Those who lead the groups. They could only manage what their group should do at what time. Similar to managers. *'Tanker': Those better figthers. They don't really drive tanks at all. *'Soldier': The normal snowball fighters. They have normal priveledges only Members *Mastermind: Currently vacant, however one of the generals will someday be promoted if they are worthy enough. *Generals: Hamph Junior, Hamph Senior, Horkland Hues, Barney Dries, Zarkkmeup ah Varagia, Houston ah Varagia, Newsister Hues, Benard "Betterplace" Berald, Alexander Reagan, Ohtassiasuckegg (pronouced Oht-arsa-sake-ah-egg) Bells, Ohalexsuckegg (pronnouced Oh-arvy-sake-ah-egg) Bells, Beatrice Bells. *Destructator: 1/5 of the members Excluding the Masterminds and Generals are Destructators *Tanker: 2/5 of the members Excluding the Masterminds and Generals are Tankers *Solider: 2/5 of the members Excluding the Masterminds and Generals are Soliders Trivia *They may merge with some other imposters including AACP to form "ACPI (ACP Imposters)" See Also *ACP II *ACP *AACP Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Evil Armies Category:Villains